


Visitor

by Mhoram



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Victaj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: Raj pays a visit to Victor's office





	

Victor was seated at his desk when suddenly the door was opened. He looked up to find Raj standing in front of him. 

“Did you miss me?” 

“Let me show you.” 

Closing the door behind him, Raj crossed the room in a few strides until he was faced to face with Victor. He kissed him right on the mouth before pulling away. 

“How was that?”

“I know that can’t be all.”

Victor pulled Raj over the desk into his lap and grinned. 

“Let me show you my gratitude.” 

Victor shoved everything off his desk and in an instant, Raj found himself face down on Victor’s desk. He reached around and ran his palm across Raj’s crotch. 

“Someone’s excited to see me”

Undoing his belt buckle, Raj let his pants dropped unceremoniously to the floor. Victor could feel his own arousal growing as he stared down at Raj’s ass. He reached down to stroke Raj, before pulling his boxers down around his ankles.

Victor reached down to grab the tube of lube he kept in his desk drawer for occasion like these. Rubbing his hands across Raj’s ass until he inserted his finger inside. He continued until he had all five fingers in. 

“How does that feel?”

Raj gave a soft moan in response, Victor grinned as he moved his fingers from inside Raj. With one hand he reached out to stroke Raj’s member. He slowly eased himself into Raj from behind. He gave a quick thrust and then paused. Raj gave a small gasp, as Victor continuously worked his magic. Feeling both sensations, from behind and in front almost made him moan again. 

After several minutes of thrusting, Victor was on the verge of coming. 

“Are you ready?” he whispered into Raj’s ear. 

Raj gave a small nod, He was on the edge as much as Victor was. He was eager for release. Victor thrust a few more times before collapsing on top of Raj. Raj came almost immediately after.The both of them laid there for quite sometime, neither of them saying anything just breathing together. After a while, Victor got up and freshened himself up with a new suit he had stored in his closet. 

When he stepped outside again, he saw Raj getting dressed. He watched as Raj prepared to leave. 

“Wait”

He ran his fingers through Raj’s hair, and stared only for a moment. He kissed Raj gently on the mouth. Raj gave Victor a small smile before departing, he closed the door behind him.


End file.
